Sengoku
| jva=Takkou Ishimori| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Former Fleet Admiral Sengoku (センゴク元帥, Sengoku Gensui), was the supreme commander of all the Marine forces in the world, his status apparent by the life-size seagull attached to his hat. He was one of the major figures along with Whitebeard, Shiki, and Monkey D. Garp while Gol D. Roger was still alive, and still continues to be in the present, even after his resignation from the Marines. Appearance Sengoku is a tall and muscular, yet spry, roughly middle-aged man with a long braided beard and a mustache. He is usually seen alongside his pet goat. He typically wears glasses and a full Marine Admiral uniform that is adorned with medals. The most distinctive features of this uniform are a life-size seagull on top of his cap and his oversized Marine coat, which he wears like a cape. His cap covers his hair, which is set in a large afro. When he uses his powers, his hat is knocked off, revealing his afro. Twenty years before the present storyline, when Sengoku was still an Admiral, he did not cover his afro and had a beardless face. During his orders to Saul to bombard Ohara, he wore a less-regal attire than he does in the present storyline, a simple black tank top, blue jeans, and his glasses, which is unlike a typical Admiral's formal suit; the only Marine related attire he wore at the time apparently was his Marine coat, draped over like a cape.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 0 Chapter 0 and Episode 0, Sengoku's appearance 20 years ago. However, when he was fighting Shiki in Marineford, he was wearing a black suit under his coat. Personality Sengoku appears to be a proud man who is loyal to the World Government and, up until the cover-up of the Impel Down incident, never questioned orders. He also won't accept any reason for letting a criminal go and also has a habit of getting very irritated with failure. While it has not been revealed what kind of justice Sengoku follows, he certainly does not shy away from actions that falls under the code of Absolute Justice. From his view, the Shichibukai are just pirates,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Sengoku attends the meeting in Mariejois. though he notes how valuable they can be when the time comes. However as the years went by, he appears to be losing his faith in the government, shown after the Whitebeard War when he was angry at the order from the government to cover up the break-out incident in Level 6 of Impel Down to save face and keep the faith of the people, thus placing nations in danger. This eventually led Sengoku to resign from the Marines. As of late, it would seem that he has become concerned over the movements of the Straw Hat Pirates, and has followed their movements ever since they left Water 7, though at the time his current concern was about the upcoming war against Whitebeard, to the point that he brushed off the incident of the attack of a Tenryuubito and left it to the Admirals. Upon hearing about Luffy's break-in of Impel Down, Sengoku was so frustrated that he almost took it out on Garp,One Piece Manga - Vol. 54 Chapter 530, Sengoku scolds Garp for Luffy breaking into Impel Down to rescue Ace. and had come close to losing his patience with the antics of the Monkey family in general. Sengoku also believes that a person's birth (with the consideration of the parents' reputation) is enough to determine the potential impact they could bring to the world if left unchecked, such as Ace being Roger's son and Luffy being Dragon's son.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 550 and Episode 459, Sengoku's apparition on Marinford platform. This is shown at Ace's execution where one of the main reasons for Ace's execution was not because he was a pirate, but because he was the son of Gol D. Roger and he believed that Ace must be executed by any means necessary even if that meant an all out war with Whitebeard. His epithet Sengoku the Buddha may seem ironic at best, because through the course of the series, he has shown himself to be an extemely calm, composed, collected man, he has also shown himself to be quite capable of violence. Doflamingo remarked on this irony when the Shichibukai convened at Mariejois to chose a successor for Crocodile. However, with the revelation of his Devil Fruit, it would seem his epithet's origins come from his fruit's ability, exactly like the three current Admirals. He also appears to have some common sense, as shown when he ordered the Whitebeard War to be over and ordered for people to tend to the wounded. His Justice isn't as uncompromising as Akainu's; it seems to be more of a mix of both absolute and moral justice, as he did make a large speech about morality. He also called the war to an end upon Ace and Whitebeard's demises, after Shanks made his appearance. An another hint of Moral Justice is also shown when he got infuriated when the World Government decided to cover-up the break-out of the Level 6 Impel Down prisoners released by Blackbeard, although he once said not to question the World Government's orders. Relationships Monkey D. Garp Garp was occasionally accompanied by Sengoku on his assignments when he was still an Admiral, even then Sengoku found him irritating. As Garp is considered a "Hero of the Marines", Sengoku, along with the rest of the Marines, respect him greatly. However, after discovering that Garp withheld the information that the infamous Monkey D. Luffy is his grandson, Sengoku became furious with the man. This added to the frustration caused by Luffy's repeated actions against the World Government, Sengoku is beginning to lose patience with Garp. Garp, on the other hand, enjoys getting on Sengoku's nerves. Sengoku had somehow found out that Garp had adopted Portgas D. Ace, the son of Pirate King Gol D. Roger, which was meant to be kept secret from the World Government. Sengoku warned Garp not to do anything foolish regarding Ace's execution, or there would be no mercy.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 556, Sengoku's warning to Garp in case he helps Ace. Sengoku also knows that the Revolutionary known as Dragon is Luffy's father, and by extension Garp's son. It is unknown as to how long Sengoku knew about all this, or when he first learned about this, or how it would affect Garp's standing in the Marines. However, Sengoku had no problem in revealing everything to the entire world.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 558, Sengoku reveals to the world that Luffy is Dragon's son. When Garp allows Luffy to pass him, Sengoku was displeased, saying that Garp was in the end "still a grandfather" and when Garp stood up after being hit by Luffy, he asked him whether he was alright, either showing concern or resentment but it is unknown how this will affect the their relationship. Sengoku is also quick to restrain Garp if he tries to do anything foolish as shown when Sengoku pinned Garp to the ground when the latter tried to go after Akainu for killing Ace. Shichibukai As with Commodore Smoker and Admiral Kizaru, Sengoku believes that the Shichibukai are no more than pirates, and therefore, trusts them very little. However, he sees them to be very useful at times of need. When these World Government allies refuse to live up to their duties, such as Boa Hancock, Jinbei, and Marshall D. Teach did, Sengoku shows his resentment. World Government 20 years ago, Sengoku was shown to be loyal to the Government and does not like anyone questioning them but he was shown to be losing his trust for them, especially the Gorousei, as the years went by, this was proven by showing that he was angry at the Government's decision not to put bounties on the many criminals from Level 6 of Impel Down. This is also shown by his outburst at their decision to keep quiet about the breakout, even though any one of the escapees could potentiall destroy a country. Enemies Whitebeard As Sengoku was a major figure back in Gol D. Roger's time, and still is today; he is one of the few people Whitebeard respects. Sengoku, along with the entire Marine and World Government, waged war against Whitebeard over the life of Portgas D. Ace before the latter's death. With the Marines' victory, Sengoku respected Shanks' wish to relinquish the bodies of Whitebeard and Ace for a proper burial, as opposed to showing them on the televised broadcast as trophies. By Shanks' admission, the Fleet Admiral respected the old pirate. Blackbeard Sengoku shows a great deal of hatred towards Blackbeard for a number of reasons. These reasons include abandoning his post in Marineford, stealing a warship, infiltrating Impel Down, recruiting a number of extremely dangerous prisoners into his crew, resigning his position in the Shichibukai, obtaining the power of the Gura Gura no Mi, and attempting to completely destroy Marineford. Monkey D. Luffy As time goes on, Sengoku is became more and more angry with Luffy's actions (defeating Shichibukai Crocodile, invading Enies Lobby and defeating Rob Lucci of the CP9, defeating Shichibukai Gecko Moria, punching World Noble Saint Charloss, breaking into and out of the Great Jail Impel Down, intruding on the war against Whitebeard, rescuing Ace, and later reinfiltrating Marineford and getting the media's attention on it). Coupled with the fact that each action deals a devastating blow to the World Government, and that he is also Vice Admiral Garp's grandson, Sengoku tends to take the frustration he feels after one of Luffy's stunts out on Garp. Sengoku also knows that Dragon is Luffy's biological father, and considers Luffy to be a great threat to the world due to his heritage, exactly the same way he felt about Ace being Roger's son. Shanks Despite being a pirate, which would make him an enemy, he appears to have some respect towards Shanks. Stating because of his words he would officially consider the war at an end as well as hand over Ace and Whitebeard's bodies to them to be given a proper burial. This is the first time he has shown respect toward a pirate, where he wouldn't show respect even towards the Shichibukai. Shiki the Golden Lion Sengoku seemed to view Shiki as his main enemy twenty years ago in the same sense that Garp viewed Gol. D. Roger. He warned Garp that Shiki was his to capture and was annoyed when Garp said he would give him the credit, showing Sengoku felt the need to capture Shiki himself and wasn't merely after fame. Although he was willing to fight Shiki with Garp when he attacked Marineford, this could be to limit the damage Shiki could cause seeing as he destroyed half of Marineford when fighting both of them. Abilities and Powers As the commanding officer of the entire Marine force, Sengoku had absolute power over every action the Marines do, including summoning a Buster Call. The only ones that are above him and command him are the Gorousei and Commander-in-Chief Kong. However, with his resignation came the loss of such authorities. 20 years ago, when Shiki was causing havoc in Marineford hearing about the capture of Roger, Sengoku fought alongside Garp and together, they were powerful enough to subdue him, whilst destroying half the city in the process, and also keeping him imprisoned in Impel Down. Even without using his Devil Fruit powers, it is implied that Sengoku also has superhuman strength on his own, enough to hold down an enraged Garp. He is also a military commander of the highest order, as demonstrated at Marineford. He is shown to have organizational and tactical brilliance, as his "Squardo plan" resulted in Squardo critically injuring Whitebeard and his "Siege Wall Plan" combined with Admiral Akainu's Meteor Volcano has succeeded in routing the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies, which led to the destruction of the crew's flagship, the Moby Dick. He was referred to as "Strategist Sengoku the Buddha", an apt name. Sengoku can also create an attack which looks like a shock wave, and which was proven strong enough to injure the powerful Blackbeard Pirates (minus Sanjuan Wolf) all at once.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 578, Sengoku attacks the Blackbeard Pirates with his palm. Whether this ability stems from his Busōshoku Haki, his Devil Fruit or another method is currently unknown. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki, One Piece Manga - Chapter 594, a doctor states Haki is a power all the Vice Admirals use. so as a former higher ranked officer as well as leader of the Marines, Sengoku can also use the ability. During the Battle of Marineford, he used Busōshoku Haki to punch Monkey D. Luffy in the stomach, making him cough blood.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 571, Sengoku injures Luffy despite his rubber ability and his defensive technique Gomu Gomu no Gigant Fuusen. Devil Fruit Sengoku apparently ate a Devil Fruit that allows him to turn into almost like Buddha and becoming similar to a gigantic Daibutsu, which is probably the reason for his nickname. Nearby Marines claim that they have never seen him use this power before the war. While enlarging, his Marine jacket, glasses, and pants enlarge with him; it is unclear what happens to the rest of his uniform. The color of his body (and uniform) seems to change to a dark color, appearing to be ominously shadowed at all times. In this form his body has different proportions, his torso and arms are much larger compared to the rest of his body. This ability gives him a massive power boost to his already impressive strength, enough to cause the execution stand to collapse in one indirectly connecting punch, and that despite Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gigant Fuusen which had absorbed the brunt of the attack. History Before Luffy's Time Shiki the Gold Lion fight Shiki.]] A week before Pirate King Gol D. Roger's execution, when Shiki attacked Marineford demanding that he be allowed to kill Roger, Sengoku and Garp intercepted him and fought him together. After a fierce battle that destroyed half of Marineford, they managed to defeat the Flying Pirate, and imprisoned him in Impel Down. Ohara Incident .]] Twenty years ago before the current storyline, Sengoku used to be an Admiral. During his time as an Admiral, he received orders from the World Government to carry out a secret mission. This mission was to send a Buster Call to obliterate Ohara. With these orders Sengoku gave the Golden Den Den Mushi for the operation to CP9 director who was to investigate the situation, Spandine.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 395 and Episode 277, Sengoku is revealed to be the one who gave the Golden Den Den Mushi to Spandine. Among the five Vice Admirals Sengoku chose to lead the Buster Call were Sakazuki, Kuzan, and Jaguar D. Saul. After the capture of Nico Olvia, Sengoku informed Saul of his role in the upcoming mission. The giant protested against this and tried to reason with Sengoku that the Oharans were merely scholars interested only in history. Sengoku however turned a deaf ear and told Saul to just follow orders. Later, Sengoku received news that Saul had freed Nico Olvia. Seeing that the Buster Call mission to Ohara was in jeopardy, Sengoku ordered his men to quickly find the two before the operation could be stopped.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 396 and Episode 277, Sengoku informs Saul of the Buster Call operation on Ohara. After the operation was finished, Sengoku was informed by Spandine that one of the scholars of Ohara had escaped from the Buster Call attack. This little girl, Nico Robin, was deemed a threat. With that in mind, Sengoku and other high ranking officials put up a bounty of 79,000,000 on her in order to help catch her.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 398 and Episode 278, Sengoku is informed of Robin's escape by Spandine. Skypiea Saga Meeting with the Shichibukai .]] After Crocodile was defeated by Luffy and stripped of his rank as a Shichibukai, Sengoku was called in to discuss Crocodile's replacement in Mariejois, along with the various Marine officials attending there and whoever among the Shichibukai decided to show up. He had just shown up late and caught Doflamingo messing around with some of the Marine officials attending the meeting. Seeing the pirate's actions, he told him to stop immediately. With that settled, he apologized for being late, greeted everyone, and started the meeting. As Sengoku discussed some further formalities with Doflamingo, he and everyone were suddenly surprised by Mihawk's sudden appearance in the meeting. This was quite a surprise for everyone as Mihawk was the last person they expected to come to the meeting. Sengoku and everyone else were then later surprised by the appearance of Laffitte, who had somehow sneaked in the meeting room. As Sengoku was told of the identity of this newcomer, Laffitte suggested a perfect candidate to replace Crocodile. Sengoku was then told of Marshall D. Teach by Laffitte. Having never heard of Teach before, Sengoku told Laffitte that an unknown pirate without a reputation wouldn't be much use as a Shichibukai. Laffitte however told Sengoku that he and the rest of his crew already have a plan to make Teach famous. With that Laffitte left Sengoku and the other people attending the meeting, and told them to remember his crew's name, the Blackbeard Pirates. CP9 Saga After Enies Lobby After the big military mess that was Enies Lobby, Sengoku learned some startling information about one of the prominent players involved. Garp accidentally informed Sengoku that Luffy was the Vice-Admiral's grandson. This revelation annoyed Sengoku not only because Garp withheld such information, but also because the Vice-Admiral didn't capture Luffy while he was in Water 7. Sengoku ordered Garp back to Water 7 to capture Luffy. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 438 and Episode 323, Garp mentions that Sengoku ordered him to capture Luffy. Whitebeard War Saga The Issue of Straw Hat offering Sengoku some tea.]] After Shichibukai Gecko Moria's defeat, Sengoku was seen in Mariejois with Garp and Kuma. He was very angry that Kuma was not able to capture the Straw Hats, and voiced concern about their proximity to Marine Headquarters. Garp also annoyed him a great deal.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 490 and Episode 385, Sengoku learns that Kuma let the Straw Hat pirates escape. He was later seen in Mariejois commenting on how Luffy tends to get "into one thing after another" (mostly referring to the defeat of Crocodile, assault on Enies Lobby and defeat of CP9 and the recent victory over another of the Shichibukai, Gecko Moria). He was greatly irritated by Luffy's attack on Tenryuubito Saint Charloss and for "taking hostage" of his father and sister. Seeing this, Admiral Kizaru offered to go to Sabaody Archipelago himself to solve the problem.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, Sengoku learns Luffy's actions in Sabaody. Preparing for War and the stress of preparing for the Whitebeard War.]] He is then seen at Marine Headquarters, receiving the report that Vice Admiral Momonga has managed to "convince" Pirate Empress Boa Hancock of the Shichibukai to follow up the mandatory summons of the Government. Sengoku is pleased by this, and acknowledged Hancock is very strong, but is also troubled that Jinbei doesn't seem to want to cooperate with them and is prepared to lose his status, fighting the Marines, instead of Whitebeard. Afterwards, an official tells him of the amount of pirates that Admiral Kizaru managed to capture at Sabaody - At least 500 pirates are to be sent to Impel Down. He is irritated by being bothered for such reason and asks to be reported about matters related only to Whitebeard. In the same manner, he brushes off the matter of the incident with Saint Roswald, saying its a matter for the Admirals. He then asks where Garp is and is irritated upon learning that he left for Impel Down a while ago. He has no real time to react to this, mainly because he then receives news that Whitebeard's main ship, the Moby Dick was on the move and that all 23 patrol ships are impossible to contact. He orders extreme caution even at Impel Down.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 523 and Episode 417, Sengoku is informed of the current situation about Whitebeard, the Shichibukai and Sabaody Archipelago. To Sengoku's great displeasure, he received information that Monkey D. Luffy has broken into Impel Down and, putting the dots together, Sengoku correctly deduced that Luffy's invasion within the Great Gaol itself was to rescue Portgas D. Ace from execution, in the critical time when they're supposed to be preparing for war against Whitebeard for the same reason. He was also annoyed that he was able to go and cause one incident after another; the Enies Lobby raid, punching a World Noble and now breaking into the Great Gaol. Garp, however, found it amusing that his grandson would go to such lengths simply to rescue Ace. Sengoku angrily tells Garp that no one had attempted anything so atrocious in the history of Impel Down, since 20 years prior to current events, and was annoyed that the one who would do it was Garp's grandson. Sengoku also said to Garp that, had he not been the "Hero of the Marines", he would have held Garp personally responsible for his family's actions. Garp simply replies that the life of an old man may not atone for all of them. When Blackbeard stole a Marine ship with his crew and broke into Impel Down, Sengoku looked distraught at the news.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 542 and Episode 444, Sengoku is told about Blackbeard's disappearance. The Battle of Marineford 's father.]] Three hours prior to Ace's execution, Sengoku told Garp that he would reveal Ace's origins to the Marines, to which Garp allowed. Sengoku then revealed to his subordinates that Ace's father is none other than Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King. He later witnesses the arrival of Whitebeard and his allies. According to Whitebeard, they have not seen each other in decades. Sengoku stated that Whitebeard ate the Gura Gura no Mi Devil Fruit and that he had the power to destroy the world.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 552, Sengoku warns the marines about Whitebeards power. Following several attacks from both sides, Sengoku proclaims the war has begun.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 553, Sengoku states that the war has began. When Sengoku created a plan to execute Ace before the scheduled 3:00 p.m. designation, he's interrupted when Garp sits on the execution platform, torn between family and duty. Sengoku warned him not to do anything foolish or he will suffer the consequences. Luffy's unceremonious self-introduction into the Battle of Marineford has Sengoku apoplectic, going so far as screaming at Garp for having his family intruding on World Government affairs again. Sengoku only got angrier when Jinbei loudly declares his resignation from the title of Shichibukai. When asked by Kizaru if executions are in order for each and every last one of the Impel Down escapees, Sengoku whole-heartedly agrees.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 557, Sengoku concurs with Kizaru's decision. When Luffy declares that he is Ace's brother, which brought the question of how Roger can have a second son after both he and Rouge died after Ace's birth, Sengoku revealed worldwide that Luffy is not only Ace's adoptive brother, but is also Revolutionary Dragon's son, and that Luffy is the most dangerous future element, exactly as Ace is being Roger's son. He then gives the order to cut TV broadcasting. A giant army of Pacifista, lead by Sentoumaru, appears, as the Marine's ultimate strategy. However, because Buggy had stolen one of the Visual Den Den Mushi to broadcast his own fame as a member of Gold Roger's pirate crew, Sengoku's plan to execute Ace early could not proceed, and he ordered the Marines to shoot down Buggy and his crew.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 562, Sengoku orders the marines to stop the transmission. Meanwhile, Sengoku ordered Akainu to deceive Captain Squardo of Whitebeard's Alliance, telling him that Whitebeard had sold every one of his allies to the Marines. Because of this, the Pacifistas attacks all non-Marines in the bay except members of the Whitebeard Pirates, and because of his hatred towards Gol D. Roger (and by extension, towards his son, Ace), Squardo believed Akainu's words and attacked Whitebeard, stabbing him in the chest. Everything goes according to Sengoku's plans, except for the fact that the whole world has seen everything happening thanks to Buggy's Den Den Mushi. In order to prevent him from broadcasting any more of the battle, Sengoku orders Aokiji to freeze him, the Den Den Mushi, and every Impel Down prisoner with him.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 563, Sengoku orders Aokiji to stop the transmission. Later, when the siege wall is raised, Sengoku is seen flinching after one of Whitebeard's shockwaves slammed against the wall. His order to commence Ace's execution spurs Luffy into hurling himself over the siege wall and landing in front of the execution platform, to which he is seen grimacing.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 565, Sengoku flinches from the shock of Whitebeard's attack on the siege wall. After Oars Jr helped breach the siege wall with the newly revealed ship which allowed the Whitebeard Pirates access into the main plaza, Sengoku was seen stating he wouldn't be able to sit down anymore. It has also shown him rolling up his sleeves assuming that he might be about to go into battle himself.. After Whitebeard makes a declaration of refusing to die until he can secure a future for his "children", Sengoku orders for the executioners to proceed to decapitate Ace, telling Whitebeard to see their future as it is now. Luffy then unleashes a wave of Haōshoku Haki, which knocks out the executioners. Sengoku is visibly-shocked at this sudden burst of haki. When Luffy, thanks to Inazuma's powers, manages to reach the execution ground, Sengoku complains about Garp's letting his grandson pass through him without much effort, declaring that even he "is a father". Then, when Luffy tries to free his brother, he transforms into his giant form, declaring to carry out the execution himself. As Sengoku attacks Luffy, Luffy activates Gear Third to which suprises Sengoku that Luffy's body size is increasing, but he's stopped by Luffy's Gigant Fuusen, supplemented by Mr. 3's "Candle Wall" defense. The execution ground is destroyed by Sengoku's massive punch, and the Fleet Admiral falls to the ground with the pirates. After Ace has been freed, Sengoku is then seen ashamed of himself for allowing Ace to escape in his presence. As Whitebeard is reducing Marineford to ruins, Sengoku tells his men that Whitebeard is the threat for the moment. After Akainu kills Ace, an enraged Garp expresses a desire to kill the Admiral in revenge. To prevent him from acting on that desire, Sengoku pins Garp down to the ground, calling him a fool. When Akainu blasts off a portion of Whitebeard's head, who is still strong enough to shatter the Marine headquarters, Sengoku is shocked that the great pirate can still have so much power. Sengoku's shock becomes mixed with fury when the Blackbeard Pirates arrive to the battlefield, with many legendary prisoners from Impel Down, standing on the execution scaffold. Sengoku's fury only intensifies when he learns that Blackbeard only wanted the Shichibukai title to break into Impel Down to recruit those prisoners, and that he now has discarded the title. When Whitebeard was saying his last words about the Will of D, Sengoku showed great fear in his face (this may indicate that Sengoku may know what the true meaning behind the Will of D is) and he was furious with Whitebeard because he revealed to the entire world about the existence of One Piece. When Whitebeard had taken his final breath, he and Garp are seen watching. After that, he witness Blackbeard and Whitebeard disappear under a black cloth, and later Blackbeard coming out of it after somehow stealing the powers of the Gura Gura no Mi from his former captain and using them to attack the already crumbling Marineford. When Blackbeard declares that this age is now his and leads to start it off by sinking Marineford, though, the Fleet Admiral doesn't stand watching, suddenly transforming into his Buddha form and delivering a powerful shockwave to the Blackbeard Pirates, sending the whole of them flying. Then he warns Blackbeard to not go around spouting nonsense such as sinking the mighty fortress which represents Justice, and prepares to fight to defend the pride of the Marines with Garp soon rejoining the fight. The battle ended by Coby's screaming and by the arrival of Shanks, who claims to be in Marineford to end the war. After a short conversation with Shanks, he lets him take care of Ace and Whitebeard and that he'll take full responsibility for letting all the pirates on the battlefield go. He then tells the Marines to tend to the wounded and that the war is over. Post-War Arc Sengoku is seen sitting on a pile of rubble as the rebuilding begins covered in bandages from the injuries he had sustained at some point during the war. He is then informed by Brandnew about Magellan's critical condition, and forbid Magellan from leaving his medical care to take responsibility of the multiple mass breakouts, or to commit suicide from his failure. He is also told about the situation in Impel Down Level 6, in which there are Level 6 prisoners missing from the gaol other than the five Blackbeard took, despite Blackbeard ordering them to massacre each other, and that he would take the winners as his new recruits. This leads Sengoku to suspect that other Level 6 prisoners have also escaped. Sengoku tells Brandnew to distribute wanted posters immediately, as even one Level 6 prisoner getting into a nation could cause major casualties to its citizens. However, Brandnew informs the Fleet Admiral that the World Government is trying to keep this breakout quiet, in order to save face and to keep the faith of the people. This level of cover-up greatly infuriates Sengoku. He later approached Commander-in-Chief Kong, requesting resignation from his position as Fleet Admiral. Kong, though somewhat disappointed at this, allowed it to happen, but assured him that both his and Garp's (who resigned earlier) records will remain untouched, as an influential way of recruiting new Marines. Before departing, Sengoku suggested that Aokiji succeed him as the next Marine Fleet Admiral. Major Battles * Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp vs. Shiki * Sengoku vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Mr. 3 * Sengoku vs. Blackbeard Pirates Trivia * "Sengoku" can be written in kanji as 戦国, meaning "warring states," a term borrowed from ancient Chinese to represent a period of history in Japan, the "Sengoku Period" is recorded to have near constant military conflict, with extensive use of naval forces. * Sengoku's epithet, "Buddha", is ironic, as the Buddha was a pacifist who discouraged killing and Sengoku has shown no such qualms about killing. However, in Sanskrit, the original meaning of the term "Buddha" is "enlightened", which is a good way to describe Sengoku's intellect and wit. * While all of the current Admirals have their own alias (an animal of an accompanying color), it is unknown if Sengoku had one (aside from the "Buddha"). However, just like the current Admirals, his nickname is based on his Devil Fruit powers, which allows him to turn into a giant Buddha statue. It is possible that Sengoku is an alias itself, as he had it when he was an admiral and hasn't been seen below the rank. * After he transformed back after punching Luffy, it can be seen that his haircut is still the same as it was twenty years ago. However his haircut may have never changed, as he had always worn a hat up until the Battle of Marineford. * His pet goat has been seen when Sengoku ordered Saul to attack Ohara, at the meeting in Mariejois, standing behind him on the execution platform while telling the onlookers of Ace's parentage, and the aftermath of the war. * Before he had shown his Devil Fruit power, during the Whitebeard War, It was originally conceived that he did not have a Devil Fruit power. Related Articles * Marines * Monkey D. Garp References External Links *Sengoku period - Wikipedia article about the Japanese period Sengoku is named after. Site Navigation de:Senghok, der Buddha Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Marine Admirals Category:Marine Fleet Admirals Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Villains Category:Former Marines Category:Haki users